PROJECT SUMMARY (See Instmctions): The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC Core B) of the MPD Research Consortium (MPD-RC) provides, statistical collaboration and data rnanagement and operations, support for .MPD-RC investigator initiated research and clinical projects through the combined expertises of the integrated Cores at NYU School of.Medicine (Judith D. Goldberg,Sc.D.) and the Consorzio Mario Negri Sud (Robterto Marchioli, M.D.). The collaboration allpvys .the integration of alMaboratpry.and clinjcal study data into the MPD-RC central database for integ rated, statistical analysis. In particular, state of the art statistical collaboration is provided forthe design, conduct, and analysis of translational research including clinical trials and laboratory studies to further the understanding of the causes and treatment of myelofibrosis and polycythemia vera. The Data Management component of the Core provides on line database and data entry systems and procedures and an infrastructure to facilitate communication among investigators and to facilitate the conduct of multicenter clinical and translational studies in these disease.